Naruto Couple Poems
by Kit-Kitsune
Summary: This is a series of poems about any and every Naruto pairing! Hope you like! And try to guess which pairing it is! Oh and if you have a certain pairing you want up, just ask and I'll do it!
1. Sun And Moon

-1**I want to try to do a poem. My teacher said I was a 'natural poet' or something like that. So lets see how good we can be! I'm going to write poem about Naruto couples! You can most likely guess what pairing I'm talking about by their title.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Sun And Moon**

Sun and Moon were best friends  
Moon and Sun were together to the end.  
But Moon always got his way,  
Because the Sun would stay

Moon knows of Sun's true feelings  
So he uses them at his willing.  
Sun tries to go away,  
But he can't keep his feelings at bay.

One day, Moon walks away forever.  
His friend was crushed by such behavior.  
However deep down,  
Sun did not frown.

Part of him knew  
That the Moon knew  
Moon can never last  
And forget about their past.

**Good? Bad? Crapy? Sweet? Retarded? Aw- _Shut up! Just review and tell her what you think so she can shut up! _Please?**


	2. Buble Bee And Cosmos Flower

**Now it's time for the second couple! **_**No more yaois. I want some straight pairs in here! **_**But I only did one! **_**I don't care! **_**Fine this one's going to be straight, but I really wanted to do a NejiGaara poem -tears- **_**I don't care.**_** MEANIE!! **_**Whatever just start it.**_

**Bumble Bee And Cosmos Flower**

Bumble Bee buzzes.  
He's in search for a flower.  
One of great divine.

Cosmos sits and waits  
For her great bumble bee.  
One who talks so sweet.

One day Bee finds her,  
One day Cosmos finds her love  
Both were unforeseen.

Bee and his Cosmos  
Leave happily in their field  
Of bees and flowers

**I wonder if anyone can guess what pairing that is? **_**If they can than they can pick the next pairing.**_** O.O She actually said something that wasn't mean…we should throw a party! **_**-grabs her by the throat- Throw a party and you're dead. **_**Cancel the party!**

_**Now than -turns to reader- REVIEW!**_


	3. Bird And Raccoon

**Can I do a yaoi now? **_**No.**_** Why? **_**Because someone has to guess what pairing the second one was. **_**Oh, please? **_**No.**_** PLEASE? **_**FINE JUST SHUT UP!**_** YAY! Okay people get ready for a yaoi! **_**Just do it already.**_

**Raccoon And Bird**

Bird and Raccoon  
What an unusual combination.  
One of flit.  
One of night.  
Both an interesting sight.

At first, both loved Sun.  
But Sun was with Moon.  
Making it hard.  
Making it complicated.  
But easy to see.

Easy to see that,  
Bird needs Raccoon who needed him.  
Together they'll heal.  
Together they'll feel.  
Making a very tight seal.

**Tada! It was good, hunh? **_**I feel sorry for the person who reads this.**_** Hey! It wasn't that bad! Was it? Please review so I know this one was good. **_**PLease review saying how bad this was. **_**DON'T LISTEN TO HER!!**


	4. Hiding What They Feel

**I think we're doing a back and forth of homo- and hetero-relationships. **_**Yeah, which means now we do a hetero one.**_** I don't like hetero ones!**_** You make it sound like I care.**_** You should care! **_**Shut up already. **_**Fine but only because I want to start the poem!**

**Hiding What They Feel**

She won't admit  
He'll never tell  
So both fall for  
The other's best friend  
Just so they can see each other  
Again and again.

One day he'll get the nerves  
To express what he really feels  
And pray she has the nerves  
to feel the same way.

**This one's gonna be hard. **_**Not if you think about it.**_** Shhhh do you want them to know which pairing this is? **_**What do I care. **_**You're so heartless. Anyways, ignoring her. Please review!**


	5. A Distant Love

**It's time for a yaoi! **_**The joy -sarcastic-**_** Oh be happy! I'm doing your favorite one! **_**You don't even know which one that is.**_** Of course I do! **_**Prove it!**_

**A Distant Love**

There was two of them  
One of great innocents  
The other raging hatred  
He loved the second one

Both had a common goal,  
Take down the village,  
Kill everyone who had done wrong,  
No matter the age.

He'll always come up  
With an excuse to see the vessel  
Just so he can see the held  
And the held will take control.

Even if one his a demon  
And the other is a clan killer,  
They'll find a way to be free.

_**I love you.**_** -gasp- She said 'I love you' to me! She doesn't love anyone! YAY I feel so happy. **_**I take back what I said. You're a moron.**_** What? Why? **_**Because the only reason I said that I loved you was because you wrote my favorite pairing.**_** Oh, so you don't love me.**_** Not even a little bit.**_** Damn. Oh well, review please! **_**None of you are going to get this one.**_


	6. What They See

_**Time for a straight one.**_** Damn. Stupid straight pairings. **_**Shut up, it's that 'opposites attract' one you like.**_** YAY! I'm so happy! **_**Than start it already.**_** OKAY!! **_**What an idiot.**_

**What They See**

Looking in the clear lake  
She sees a failure  
One undeserving of love  
One longing for death.

But that's not what he sees.  
To him, she's beautiful  
An angel of such grace  
Someone he wishes to have.

When he looks in the mirror,  
He sees a monster,  
One who's unloved  
Bond to kill all.

She sees a lost soul.  
Someone empty and wanting  
Completely misunderstood.  
A person she could love.

**This one's sad. Why'd you make it a sad one? **_**Because this is a sad couple and because I can.**_** Meanie. **_**Find a new word to call me, that one's worn out, Loser.**_** Please review and help me give her a new name!**


	7. OneSided Love

_**Finally a yuri! **_**I don't get it. Do you hate yaois but love yuris or something? **_**I like certain yaois. But basically I love lesbian action more than gay action.**_** Hunh, that's weird. As they say, whatever floats your boat.**

**One-Sided Crush**

She saved her once  
And not from the bullies  
But from herself  
From the sheepdog she wanted to be.

In turn, they became best friends  
The cherry blossom girl lied about her crush  
She thought if everyone believed  
Than they wouldn't knew the truth.

She was crushed to find out  
That the one she loved, loved another  
That she loved the one she pretended to.  
To save her broken heart, she became her rival.

Now as she stands face to face with her  
The one she called rival, her ex-best friend, her deepest crush  
She can still remember how great she was.  
The woman even prettier than the cosmos.

_**This one's too easy.**_** I know but it's cute! **_**And long. Why do you write long ones for the easy ones but short ones for the not-so-easy ones?**_** I don't know. **_**Whatever, you better get some reviews from this, Numbskull. **_**What does that even mean?! **_**It means that you don't use your brain. Of course you have to have one to not use it.**_


	8. Just For Tonight

_**Alright so what couple's next?**_** Hmm I can't think of any. **_**I got an idea. **_**You do? Who? **_**Can't tell you. **_**Why not? **_**Because you have to figure it out on your own. **_**That's not fair. **_**Neither is life but we deal with it everyday. **_**That's stupid. **_**So are you.**_** Hey!**

**Just For Tonight**

Their romance was so beautiful,  
Like the kisses they shared.  
However, all is not what it seems  
Because this cherry blossom loved another

She was madly and deeply in love with  
A man in an elder form of her husband.  
He was stronger, smarter, and much more handsome.  
He was…her husband's older brother.

Not once had she let it slip,  
No that would be quite careless of her to.  
Fate, on the other hand, was reckless  
Which is what lead her in his arms.

So here she lies, naked  
In the arms of her husband's brother  
Watched carefully by those loving red eyes.  
Tonight she won't be his sister-in-law but _his_ lover.

**I had fun guessing that one. **_**It's kind of hard not to figure it out. You can guess who the woman is in the first stanza and who the guy is in the second one.**_** But I had to read all the way through to know. **_**That's because you're slow.**_** Whatever, I bet I'm not the only one!**_** Bet you are.**_** You're on!**


	9. Locked Away With You

**Heyo, what pairing should we do next? **_**Why must I be the one to pick?**_** Because you're awesome and smart and everything. **_**What are you getting at? **_**Oh nothing important. **_**Fine I'll give in, we'll do 'that' one pairing.**_** YOSH! **_**Careful there you sound like Lee.**_

**Locked Away With You**

Cage her  
Keeping her locked up  
Keeping her under him  
Never letting her go  
No matter the pain

Just her  
If he could cage her  
If her could keep her  
Locked up with him  
He could show her

Only her  
She's the only one  
She's the one he wants  
Even if their love  
Is looked down upon

Bound her  
By the blood they share  
By the blood he spills  
If she is not willing  
He'll make her so because

For him  
She is the sky  
She is the song he sings  
Her every being  
Makes the cage worth being in

**This poem sucks. **_**YOU SUCK! NOW SHUT UP! **_**Meow, down kitty. **_**Grrowl. **_**Um…A-Anyways, good luck with this one and sorry for not updating in a long time.**


End file.
